Cosmetic compositions that possess improved properties in terms of application, of comfort, of mechanical strength and of stability are provided.
More particularly, the cosmetic compositions of embodiments relate to the making up and/or caring for the skin and superficial body growths. Generally, cosmetic compositions have to give satisfaction in terms of comfort. More particularly, cosmetic compositions have to be sufficiently unctuous to provide, on application, a melting, soft and slip effect while being sufficiently structured to be taken up with the finger or to be packaged, for example in a pot, as a pen or as a stick.
The compositions of the prior art that are easy to apply and creamy on application often lack stability over time; whether because the oils they comprise migrate to the surface of the composition, which becomes shiny (phenomenon of exudation or of phase separation), or because the waxes which they comprise undergo a phenomenon of recrystallization, with the result that the composition becomes matte.
In addition, in the case of solid compositions, when seeking to increase the amount of the composition coating on keratinous substances in a single operation or when desiring to render the coating more flexible on application, the mechanical strength of the composition generally becomes inadequate, with the result that the composition breaks down or becomes flattened when the user applies it and with the result that the composition can no longer be used.
Thus, it is very difficult to obtain a cosmetic composition exhibiting both good application properties, such as softness, unctuousness, creaminess, and an acceptable structure, that is to say one which can withstand temperatures of the order of 38° C., and retaining a smooth and unblemished surface appearance over time, without exudation or crystallization.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,360,387 discloses cosmetic compositions comprising a mixture of hydrogenated jojoba oil and of jojoba butter. However, these compositions exhibit the disadvantage of exuding over time or of not being sufficiently creamy on application.